Scars of the past: Saizō Hidemaru v.s. Honoo
Crossing blades in the hotel of ages taking a well needed break from his normal shinobi dutys Honno lays back in a bath house looking up at the stars over head as he thinks back on his old village and the good old days. Saizo walks past the hotel and sense's a famillier chakra and grabs hold of his sword and goes to investigate. Honoo opens his eyes for a split sec and notice a odd looking man looking around the hotel like a mad man on a mission just then as both mens see each other Honoo recalls the events of his village being destroyed so long and this man Saizo was one of the shinobi that had been there that night! this was revenge for all his friends and family! Honoo rises out of the water and picks up his clothing as he puts it back on he yells at Saizo "Saizo you dare to show your face to me after you destroyed my village i'll burn you alive!"with that said Honoo's body exploded into flames setting everything around him on fire. Saizo glares at Honoo and says quietly to himself "hmm, heat release aye?" Saizo gives an evil look at Honoo and says "Looks like i'm going to have to destroy you like your little pethetic village" saizo pulls out his swords, as he does this the ground cracks underneath his feet, saizo looks at honoo with a killing intent and says "bring it!" With nothing left holding him back Honoo let all his anger out and rush at Saizo creating foot prints of flames with each set he takes closer to Saizo.with little to no warning Honoo lets out a stream of flames at Saizo hoping to get Saizo to move back into the hallway so he would have the advantage. While holding his swords Saizo stretches both his arms out to the sides, in his left hand he gathers physical energy with the Yang sword and with his right hand he gathers spiritual energy with the Yin sword. He then procedes to put both swords in a cross shape to reviel a powerful blast of spiritual and physical chakra cutting through Honoo's fire attack and the blast carrys on to head staright for Honoo with little room to run. With chance of retreat Honoo uses his flames created by his heat release to form a type of shell to soften the blast from Saizo's attack but at that range the force of the blast was so powerful that Honoo was thrown back and out of the hotel creating a new exit from the room. Dazed from the attack Honoo rises to his feet and smirks as he says "i see thats yin and yang chakra natures i have no defense for that even with my Heat release thats way the leaf village had you join the team that destroyed my village." spreading his arms out to each side Honoo summons 2 windmill shirukens and sets them on fire with his chakra as he throws them at Saizo. |} Honoo smirks as the blade cuts into his body with little to no effort and stops in the middle of Honoo's chest, with a smirk on his face Honoo's body explodes into blue flames covering everything in the area in super heated flames that look like it would never stop burning. from a tree about 10 feet away hidden by the near by trees Honoo stands up and say's "looks like he couldn't see past his own tricks. thats for my family you killed so long ago."jumping down from the tree Honoo smiles and walks back to the hotel to pay for all the burned and destroyed things he had done in his fight with Saizo. |} In shock Honoo turns to see Saizo's new wings of fire and say "you know what Saizo i'm happy your willing to die that just means i don't need to hold back but today i don't plan on dieing any time soon."with a smirk Honoo lets out a massive fire ball jutsu from his mouth and takes off running into the hotel to get some time to think away from Saizo. Saizo quake deflects the blast with his wing and suraunds the hole hotel with a diamond ice wall lands nier the entrance and shouts " you can hide if you want but that wont maike a difrents coze im gona destroy the intire hotel ..........but this wuld be such a waist of talent, i comend you for actualy geting this far how about i make you a deal!" slowly walking to wards the entrance of the hotel. keeping an ear to the wall close to Saizo's location Honoo lisens to what Saizo has to offer but keeps thinking of other plans if this should go bad. Saizo preceds to say"this ninja world torn buy hate, its a horible place some one was afraid of your power thats why they sent me to destroy you" stands on the other side of the wall where Honoo is"Even thou they tried to destroy me after for the same reson"Saizo puts on evel smile"Lets use this fear to take control and make the world pay what they don to me and you and create a new world wear evrybody can live without hate work for me "clenches his sword and license for a reply. siting with his back to the wall Honoo thinks to him self about Saizo's offer to join him means he would turn his back on the town and be a traitor to his clans memory but it also means he could get payback for destroying his village standing up honoo places his hand on the wall he was laying next to and as he burns it down with his heat release he says "Saizo what type of offer are you talking about the only thing i hate more then you is the villages that destroyed my home if you can offer me the chance to destroy them i'll do what ever i need to do, even if it means join you." Saizo sters at Honoo with his evil smile"When the time comes you can destroy what ever you want including me but until then i need you to do a few things for me so are you willing to comply?" As Honoo say yes his emotions using the heat release bloodline explodes into fire and burns every last person inside the hotel alive (20 men and 10 woman burned alive) with the new allys joined for a new goal what will happen?only the future will know.